Percabeth blahblah Stories
by Avatar Kalea
Summary: title should explain. the genre changes, but it should at least have some humor in it. hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1: Distractions

**Hi guys. This is my first percabeth fanfic, so sorry if they're OOC. This is also my third fanfic story... PLEASE r&r! i love my reviews.**

**This is set after Percy and Annabeth are married, but with no family yet.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat in frustration as Percy tapped around with his pencil, foot, etc. She had finally convinced him to actually <em>do<em> something, but unfortunately that just meant _annoy Annabeth._

She sighed and looked back at her maps and blueprints and essays, trying to focus. What had seemed to be simple lines and measurements before now looked like scribbles of a two-year-old. Annabeth groaned and rubbed her temples. Why does it always come like this?

She had spent the past two days trying to figure out the big mess laid out before her. Re-design Mount Olympus for the gods? Been there, done that. Help rebuild the two camps after the war against Gaea? Easy-peasy. Make temples and shrines to minor gods? No problem. But normal mortal architecture on normal mortal stuff? She'd much rather fight five monsters all at once.

Othrys and Olympus, stress was going to be the end of her.

Percy looked up from his messy, random drawing and smirked at his wife. He shook his hand and stood up from the dining table.

"Hey, Annie–"

"Don't call me that!" she spat, glaring.

"Ok, ok." Percy held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just going to leave, you know… watch TV, play some games, _relax_…"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled, her head snapping up. "Don't you try to pull that trick on me, Kelp Head. This is due in two weeks. _Two weeks_, Percy. You have absolutely no idea how hard it is for me to–"

"Alright, I get it." Percy was secretly amused at how serious Annabeth could take things, even for a child of Athena.

She just shook her head and waved her hand in a sweeping motion. "Just go and do whatever." She muttered.

_Do whatever, huh? Well, does the Brain of Seaweed have plans for you._

* * *

><p>Percy peeked around the corner to see Annabeth still sitting in the same spot from practically an hour ago. This was good, because this way, he could make his plan work.<p>

With her back to Percy, she couldn't see anything but the lame work papers in front of her. Just as a test to see if Annabeth was really into her work or not, Percy asked, "Hey, you want some cookies or something?"

"Go ask Juniper. She's the dryad."

"Um, you want to take a walk with me?"

"Look it up in the dictionary, Seaweed Brain."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Maybe later."

Perfect. Percy snuck up behind her, and before her ADHD and reflexes could react, he had her standing with his arms around her waist, and kisses planted on the back of her neck.

"…Percy," Annabeth whispered. Her husband just smirked and went back to kissing. "Percy, stop it."

He turned and looked down at her, blue-green against grey. "You know you liked it," Percy taunted, a little smile stuck on his face. It was true. Normally, if Percy ever tried to get her off task, she would've yelled and scolded and kicked butts till he retreated, but this time…

No, Annabeth thought, he's just distracting you… like always. Come on! Make a plan and stop him already! But a part of her held back –the dazzling sea-colored eyes that made her heart go into a fury… the strong hands gripping her hips… the soft lips like a teddy bear that were forever hers…

She dropped her pencil and ruler on the table with a _clink_, and slowly rose to her tiptoes. The area around the couple got fuzzier as they lay their focus on only each other. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips became closer and closer… and together, they pushed away the gap in between and kissed like they hadn't had for a long time.

**So, what'd ya think? review review! hope you liked it. thx, unikitty/avatar/kalea/cosmic chakra, whichever you want to call me! i change my name a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pally: Imagination

**Hi guys, this is on paul and sally. I know the title says "percabeth blahblah stories," but I just really felt the need to write something like this for pally (by the way, pally is paul/sally, poseidon/sally is polly). Don't think I'll do more on them, though. Sorry it's so short. Also, sorry if you guys only wanted percabeth. I just thought that for this to only be a story by itself, it'd be too short. I might change the title so it fits better. OR, u guys tell me if i should make another story for minor shippings like pally, tratie, etc. and i can change this story to heroes of olympus fanfics. Anyways, sorry for the long a/n.** **please r&r!**

**Paul's POV**

I heard a sob coming from the hallway at the front door. Curious, I went downstairs to see who it might be. The sunlight from the front door and the windows only let me see their silhouettes, but the shorter woman was unmistakably my wife, Sally. A man wrapped around her in a tight embrace. The man was muscular, but not buff, and was probably a tiny bit taller than me. He seemed familiar, but in the sun, I couldn't make out whom.

Sally laughed her sweet music, and the man smiled back at her. I was getting quite uncomfortable seeing her happy with another man, but something held me back. They turned, and I could see tears of joy on my wife's cheeks. Was she glad that the real man of her life had come to her, and that I was just a plaything being used... Even after 6 years?

I saw the man's face, and his mop of black hair kept getting brushed aside by Sally. The only feature I could see of the mysterious figure's face were his sea green eyes, shining brightly with happiness. Was Sally going to leave me for... And then it hit me.

The man was Poseidon, Percy's father, Greek god of the sea. _No way_, I thought to myself. I had only met him once, but the memory was clear. The man hadn't even bothered to give me, a "mortal," a pseudonym. Yeah, he just said, "Poseidon." I understood he was Percy's father, and they later explained to me about all the Greek myths and how they were real. But for Sally to get back with him...

_No_, I protested. Sally is a good, loyal, and honest person; she would never do that!

So then why is she with _him?_

"Paul! Come here. Percy's home!" She laughed cheerfully and waved me over.

_Duh_.

I guess Sally's imagination being a fictional author really rubbed off on me, huh?


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Luke? (preview)

**Hi guys, this is on paul and sally. I know the title says "percabeth blahblah stories," but I just really felt the need to write something like this for pally (by the way, pally is paul/sally, poseidon/sally is polly). Don't think I'll do more on them, though. Sorry it's so short. Also, sorry if you guys only wanted percabeth. I just thought that for this to only be a story by itself, it'd be too short. I might change the title so it fits better. OR, u guys tell me if i should make another story for minor shippings like pally, tratie, etc. and i can change this story to heroes of olympus fanfics. Anyways, sorry for the long a/n.** **please r&r!**

**Paul's POV**

I heard a sob coming from the hallway at the front door. Curious, I went downstairs to see who it might be. The sunlight from the front door and the windows only let me see their silhouettes, but the shorter woman was unmistakably my wife, Sally. A man wrapped around her in a tight embrace. The man was muscular, but not buff, and was probably a tiny bit taller than me. He seemed familiar, but in the sun, I couldn't make out whom.

Sally laughed her sweet music, and the man smiled back at her. I was getting quite uncomfortable seeing her happy with another man, but something held me back. They turned, and I could see tears of joy on my wife's cheeks. Was she glad that the real man of her life had come to her, and that I was just a plaything being used... Even after 6 years?

I saw the man's face, and his mop of black hair kept getting brushed aside by Sally. The only feature I could see of the mysterious figure's face were his sea green eyes, shining brightly with happiness. Was Sally going to leave me for... And then it hit me.

The man was Poseidon, Percy's father, Greek god of the sea. _No way_, I thought to myself. I had only met him once, but the memory was clear. The man hadn't even bothered to give me, a "mortal," a pseudonym. Yeah, he just said, "Poseidon." I understood he was Percy's father, and they later explained to me about all the Greek myths and how they were real. But for Sally to get back with him...

_No_, I protested. Sally is a good, loyal, and honest person; she would never do that!

So then why is she with _him?_

"Paul! Come here. Percy's home!" She laughed cheerfully and waved me over.

_Duh_.

I guess Sally's imagination being a fictional author really rubbed off on me, huh?


	4. Chapter 4: Immortality

**Sorry you guys, this one doesn't continue from the last chapter. I'm going to put the last chapter in a story by itself, and continue from there. for now, I'm just gonna stick to oneshots. please please please please please please REVIEW! thank you!**

"Annabeth, come 'ere!" Reyna yelled, waving her friend over and away from the crowds. After the war against Gaea, Reyna had come to Camp Half Blood during the summer often, with Frank and Hazel. Over the years, the camps started learning about each other, their activities, and the differences between the gods' Greek and Roman sides. Now, three years after the war, it was August 1st… the day the Earth Mother was defeated. On this day, Chiron had let the demigods have a "free-day," to remember the demigods who sacrificed themselves. Of course, everyone simply went wild during this holiday, and Reyna, Frank, and Hazel had chosen the perfect day to visit.

_Smack!_ Three pies landed next to the Roman praetor on the table. More screams from the Aphrodite girls erupted, and laughs of triumph and amusement came from some Hermes kids, including the Stoll brothers. Several Demeter children had strange plants growing wildly everywhere.

"What the heck..?" Frank muttered. Several weapons are drawn, and cries of war came from the Ares cabin. Hazel simply shook her head in disappointment, like a mother giving up on teaching her child a lesson; though there was a small hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Guys! Let's go," Annabeth walked up to them, and together, the four of them ran away from the chaos.

They ended up at the beach, and luckily everyone else was either back at the mess hall, or in their cabins. Slowly, the four friends slowed down and caught their breaths.

Annabeth laughed. "Sorry. The Hermes kids got the Ares and Demeter cabins all riled up, so they had some… complications."

Hazel frowned. "Aren't the children of Demeter supposed to be, you know, _nice?"_

Annabeth gave her a knowing smile. "You should never underestimate the power of nutrients."

Frank sighed. "No offense, Annabeth, but you Greeks are seriously messed up."

She smiled. "Gee, thanks."

"Yo, peeps!" a familiar shout called out to them, and Percy jogged down the sandy beach. Jason followed him, with one arm linked with Piper's, while the other wrapped around Nico's shoulders.

Nico ran up to Hazel, and gave her a hug. Jason and Frank high-fived and gave each other a man-hug. Piper and Reyna hugged, as they had become close friends. Percy planted a few kisses on his girlfriend before she slugged him in the arm. Suddenly a big whoop came from above, followed by the creaking of a very familiar and friendly dragon.

**_"_****_WHOOO-HOOOO! WATCH OUT, EVERYONE, 'CAUSE YOUR FAMOUS MR. McSHIZZLE'S HERE! WHOOOOO!"_** Leo yelled at the top of his lungs, while Calypso, who was sitting behind him with her arms around his waist, laughed.

Everyone either laughed along or rolled their eyes, and Festus landed nearby with a thud. Leo and Calypso climbed down from his back, and the bronze dragon flew off with a puff of smoke.

Jason shook his head. "Man, even after three whole years of having Festus back, I still can't believe you built all of him. Amazing," he sighed.

"Yeah, and you even added more to him than he originally had. Seriously, Leo, you are one great mechanic," Percy agreed.

"Well, duh!" Leo grinned and raised arms up. "I'm awesome, baby!" Calypso laughed, but she still nudged him, and Piper cleared her throat. Leo chuckled nervously. "Uh, oh yeah. Most of it is because Piper reactivated him…" then under his breath, he added, "and I'm _still_ trying to figure that out."

Frank grinned. "Oh, really? I thought you were the 'Mr. McShizzle.' Or are you just a fraud?"

The nine demigods laughed, and they shared some stories to catch up. Then, Calypso told the story of when she had her immortality taken away, so she could become a mortal and live with Leo and the rest of the demigods.

When the story ended, Reyna remarked, "Speaking of immortality, Percy, I never really understood the story of when you turned down the gods' offer of becoming immortal. The offer of becoming a god is quite special."

Percy shrugged. "The decision wasn't too hard, actually. I made a promise to… to a friend–"

"Luke," Annabeth blurted. "It was Luke Castellan." Then, with her eyes cast downward, she whispered, "He had to sacrifice himself in order to kill Kronos. I, um, still haven't completely gotten over his death yet."

Her boyfriend put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, neither have I, or the rest of us. But it's okay. We'll get over it at some point." Annabeth smiled at him gratefully.

Percy continued the story. "I promised that I wouldn't let unclaimed demigods go, so when I got the chance, I took it. I made the gods swear upon the River Styx to claim all their children–" Thunder boomed. "And as you know, later on, Jason, here, made a promise in return to Kymopoleia and all the other, um, _minor_ gods that he would at least build a shrine for each of them, if not a cabin." Jason smiled proudly.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "You know, _chico__de __agua_–"

"Water Boy" glared and said through gritted teeth, "No matter what language it's in, do **NOT** call me water boy. Besides, you're the one that's from a game, _Fireboy_."

There were _ooooohh's_ as Leo blushed. "Uh, anyway, I just thought there's more to that story of yours… another reason why you turned down the chance to become a god?"

Percy shifted. "Well, you know, gods tend to be… cheaters, liars, etc." More thunder. "The list goes on, and you guys all know what I'm talking about. I also didn't exactly like the idea of living forever and ever with my dad while my mom, Paul, other family, and friends have to die."

Annabeth seemed to catch on to what Leo was trying to make her Seaweed Brain admit in front of everyone. "Oh really? So, you just turned it down for that?"

He frowned. "Annabeth, you know how important it was. If I hadn't, you guys wouldn't be… actually, never mind."

Nico smirked. "If you were a god, I'd never worship you." Others laughed and jokingly agreed.

Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite, sensed what both Leo and Annabeth were trying to do. She whispered her discovery to Jason and Reyna, both of which passed it on to the rest of them –except for Percy, of course.

"You know, Percy," Calypso started. "Was there anyone in particular that made you turn down the offer?"

Percy, being the idiotic Percy, frowned in confusion. "I promised Luke."

Frank shook his head. "Man, you are _so_ clueless," he said, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Hazel.

Now Percy was _really_ confused. "_What_ are you guys talking about?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, all thinking the same thing: _Seaweed Brain._

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "Idiot. We want you to say that you gave up immortality because you wanted to be with someone special."

Realization FINALLY dawned on him. "Oh… sorry," he smiled sheepishly. Then his eyes lit up mischievously and grinned. "Well, you guys all know that it's obviously Annabeth, and since I didn't tell you guys, maybe I can make it up to you."

"How?"

He smirked. "This." and he gave Annabeth a passionate kiss on the lips. _Aaaaaw's_ followed, along with _ooooh's_ and whoops of approval.

When they finally pulled away for air, their faces were a tiny bit pale, but immediately turned beet red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, guys," Percy apologized sheepishly. "I… had to do that." Piper smiled in recognition; he had done something similar during the war **(A/N: In Blood of Olympus).**

Suddenly, there was a loud whoop from a familiar pair of twins. Connor and Travis Stoll ran up to them and yelled, "YO, 'SUP? LUNCH TIME!"

Everyone sighed. Hazel shook her head again, like she did before, and remarked plainly, "How will we even eat if they used all the food for those food fights?"

**Pleasepleaseplease review! thanks, Unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra.**


	5. Chapter 5:Daughters of Maidens (preview)

**Sorry this one is so short. It's the start of a new story I'm making, another prologue. i might make more prologues, depends. For now, it's just a story I'm gonna work on. REVIEW PLEASE! Thx, Unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra.**

**Prologue**

**3rd POV**

"Thalia." A girl's voice whispered. Thalia turned to see her friend, Ellie, a huntress. Ellie's frowning face concerned her, and even more so when she asked the question every huntress is now wondering.

"Where is Her Lady?"

Thalia sighed in worry. "I have not seen her, my sister. I am her lieutenant, but not her keeper. Artemis has been gone for at least four months, yet no one, not even the gods, have seen her. Let us hope she is safe, but of course, being a goddess and all, I doubt she is in danger."

Ellie bit her lip slowly. "You know, I have a feeling she will be gone for a few years."

Thalia turned her bracelet-a habit she had developed when nervous or interested. "How so?"

"I-I don't know. I've been having some dreams the past week, and they have some very strange scenes." Ellie was a daughter of Hypnos and a descendant of Apollo, which is why she has dreams of the past, present, and future. Surprisingly, she isn't your typical sleepy Hypnos kid, so she was awake enough to join Artemis's hunts.

"Tell me."

Ellie took a deep breath. "The first dream I had was fuzzy. Apollo went through the entrance of a cave somewhere, following the sound of a crying voice, saying, 'No, no!' In the next dream, I was behind a woman by the hearth up in Olympus. She was muttering words of...regret, I think, and she was facing the fire. I could tell she had tears as well." Ellie looked up at the electric blue eyes. "The other dreams I've had all have either one or two female voices crying, and in a few I even saw Athena and Apollo. None of them have been quite clear on what was really going on, though."

Thalia began to ponder over this when a sudden cry came, "A wild boar! Her Lady has blessed us!" and several shouts came from the Huntresses.

"Come, let's participate." Thalia grabbed her spear and was about to run off to join the them, but Ellie stopped her.

"Wait, what about the dreams, and-"

Sighing, Thalia turned to her friend. "We will discuss this later with all the Huntresses, possibly even with Chiron and the campers. For now..." She looked back at the crowd of girls in black and silver.

"FOR ARTEMIS!" She yelled.

"FOR ARTEMIS!" Came the following cries.

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6: BoO Percabeth Moment

**My favorite Percabeth moment! YAY!**

**This contains spoilers from Blood of Olympus.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. Unfortunately.<strong>

**sorry I didnt do disclaimers on my other chapters. please review! thx, Unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra (i change names a lot)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"This is the place," I said. "Percy, these are the trident marks of Poseidon." I watched as Percy slowly touched the lumpy white scars, closing in on my hand.

"He must've been using his extra-extra-large trident," he joked. Oh, Percy. You always know how to lift things up when the world's about to end.

"This is where he struck the earth," I continued. "Where he made a saltwater spring appear when he had the contest with my mom to sponsor Athens."

"So this is where the rivalry started." He whispered.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. _Why are we whispering?!_

Suddenly, he pulled me close and kissed me. Instantly, everything left my mind except for the feel of him against me. This was the first _real_ kiss we'd had since… well, since Tartarus. I shivered at the thought of the place, but Percy kissed me more, so I pushed everything else other than him to the back of my mind. His soft, teddy bear-like lips brushed and moved in sync against mine. We were wrapped up in our kiss, until we had to pull away for air.

I gasped a little, as Percy had probably literally taken the breath out of my lungs. We breathed hard, and my not-so-Seaweed-Brain-anymore took the chance to say, "The rivalry ends here. I love you, Wise Girl."

Those were the sweetest words anyone could ever say to me, so simple, yet touching. My heart melted on the spot, and I let out a sigh.

Percy glanced at Piper, who we totally forgot about and was standing kind of awkwardly nearby.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I had to do that." _YES!_ _You really did… now kiss me again!_ A part of my brain squealed.

My friend grinned. "How could a daughter of Aphrodite not approve?"

I know right?!

"You're a great boyfriend," she added. Agreed, _completely…_

Except the world's about to end.


	7. Chapter 7: Hard

**Random. Maybe kinda short. I was bored, and I'm supposed to be doing my drawing HW... (which, like to Percy the math problem, the drawing I need to do is very hard!) ;)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.<strong>

**thank you guys for all the awesome follows/favs/alerts/reviews! hope you like this one.**

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy groaned along with the couch. "This is so hard." He tapped his pencil furiously and stared out the dark window. Stupid math problem. A 9th grader can solve this… and he was 25.

"Then find something else to do," Annabeth replied without looking up from her book.

"Please? Can you just stop reading for a minute and do something else _with me_?_**This is torture**__."_

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If _this_ is so incredibly torturous, then try the Fields of Punishment. Or, of course, find something you _like_ to do. No one forced you into this, Kelp Head."

Percy frowned. He thought carefully over what the daughter of Athena just told him… and slowly, and sly grin crossed his face.

"What?" Annabeth asked in confusion, finally looking up when she felt Percy's eyes trained on her. "Percy, what are you doing?" He continued to stare. "Perce, you're creeping me out."

Suddenly, a pair of rough yet gentle hands grabbed her face, and just as Percy was going to pull her into a kiss, Annabeth punched him –hard.

"Ow!" Percy rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

She exploded. "WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?! What do you _think_ that was for, Seaweed Brain? You just tried to kiss me –for no reason!"

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, you're the one who said I should find something I like to do."

Realization dawned on Annabeth. She snickered, and was instantly in Percy's face. "So. I'm taking it that you like to do –this?" And pushed her lips on his –hard.

Taken by surprise, Percy –being Percy –choked. Annabeth immediately pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern. "Hey, Seaweed Brain? Hello?" She punched him again, and it got him.

"Stop hurting me, please! What did I ever do to you?" He made his eyes that of a cute baby seal's.

Annabeth tilted her head up in mock concentration. "Let's see… Three weeks ago, you tried to distract me from my work on blueprints by kissing me all over." She secretly smiled at the memory. "Two and a half weeks ago, you broke three of Rachel's paintbrushes. Ten days ago, you messed up Frank and Hazel's TV. Last week, you were babysitting Jason and Piper's daughter, and left as a HUGE mess for _me and Piper_ to clean up. Four days ago, you ruined the laundry room _and_ my favorite sweater. Yesterday, you practically destroyed the kitchen." Annabeth resisted the urge to peek at the chipped cabinet. "And of course, just now, you tried to kiss me for no reason. Unless, you were trying to apologize for everything I just listed."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "…Um, you could say that. I guess. But all those things were hard!"

Annabeth frowned. "Washing brushes is hard? Watching TV is hard? Babysitting a sweet little girl that everybody loves is hard? What about putting clothes into the washer? Baking blue cookies, I'm guessing, even though your mom wrote the ingredients and recipe –step by step, VERY specifically too –in _freaking Ancient Greek_, is hard? Please, Seaweed Brain. Use that brain of yours. Oh, wait," She glared. "**You don't have one.**"

The words stung, even though there was a teeny tiny hint of a joke. Percy could tell she was mad at him, and if you have an angry wife who also happens to be the daughter of Athena, you've gotten yourself a title called Trouble.

"Come on, Annabeth, please. One little kiss won't hurt." Stupid ADHD.

She scowled. "Oh, it's gonna hurt. I'll punch you until you give up trying to kiss me."

Percy stopped. "Fine then," he said firmly. "Go ahead and kick my butt. I don't care, Wise Girl, if you hurt me 'til the gods die." Thunder boomed –very loudly. "Just. One. Kiss." And he grabbed her shoulders and leaned in.

Surprised, Annabeth didn't do anything at first. For a whole 15 seconds, she just stood there, letting Percy kiss her like the end of the world (which for him, it probably is). Soon, though, she found herself giving in to the soft, tender lips that pushed against hers, and hesitantly began to move along. Annabeth's hands got tangled up, playing with Percy's hair, while Percy's hands moved all around her hips and waist. They leaned up against each other until there was practically no space between them.

A little later, the couple pulled away, breathless.

"See?" Percy smiled. "That wasn't so hard."

Annabeth smiled back with a strange mischievous glint in her eyes.. "Ok, ok. Now, let's _go to bed_, shall we?"

**please review and tell me how you feel about the ending! I think it's kinda meh...**  
><strong>REVIEWS, REVIEWS! thx, unikittyAvatar Kalea/cosmic chakra**


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Lessons

**one word: school. that should explain the delay, the shortness of this chapter, etc.  
>sorry.<strong>

**disclaimer: rick riordan owns PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>BlueLessons**

"Percy…" Annabeth sighed. She glanced at their almost six-year-old daughter, Zoë, who had "Guilty" written all over her face. The same went for Percy, only it would be harder for him to convince his wife.

"Zoë, go to your room and give Mommy and Daddy a few minutes, okay? You're not in trouble, so don't worry." She glared in Percy's direction. "We only need to talk." Zoë nodded and ran off.

Annabeth turned to Percy, who had started sweating. "Percy. Tell me the truth. Did you or did you not eat all the blue candy that we were saving for Halloween?"

Percy gulped, but his throat was still dry. "Um…"

"Open up."

He shook his head. Annabeth sighed. "Fine. You're making me do this." She reached up and tried to pry his jaw open to see if his tongue was blue, but it wouldn't budge.

Percy didn't want to lie, really. It's just, his mom, Sally, had made all that candy herself, which meant: Homemade stuff by Sally Jackson + candy= Blue Awesomeness. It was really hard to resist.

After several other attempts and threats, Annabeth finally flopped down on the couch with a _seemingly_ tired sigh.

"What, giving up? Should I call Zoë down now?" Percy grinned.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, don't get her down yet. I… I just want… well, I need…" She gave him _those_ eyes, _that_ look, and immediately Percy knowingly smirked.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" He muttered as he leaned down and kissed her.

Soon, before they knew it, the kiss had gone from sweet and simple to hungry and passionate. Annabeth, taking this as a signal that her plan had worked, thrust her tongue into his mouth… and tasted blueberry, raspberry, and several things that would be, well, blue.

Annabeth jumped up from under Percy and yelled, "I KNEW IT!" She did a little victory dance.

Percy, who was quite confused (and disappointed that she had ended the kiss) asked, "What… did you know?"

Annabeth gave him a triumphant grin. "You wouldn't tell me that you ate the blue candy, so I used my special backup plan." When Percy realized what she was talking about, she added. "This is why you learned a few lessons: One, never get distracted. Two, Athena always wins. Three, don't try hiding a secret from me, because I will always find out. _Always_."

She stood up and walked to the stairs, about to call Zoë back down, when Percy's hands caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"I learned my lessons," he whispered, sending a familiar chill down Annabeth's spine. "You need to learn yours." He leaned in extremely close and muttered, "Never end a kiss like that with me. _Ever_."

As Percy and Annabeth dragged themselves into their bedroom, Annabeth knew that Zoë would need to give them more than just a few minutes for their "talk" to end.

* * *

><p><strong>please please please please review! and tell me if the title should stay or be changed to Blue or Lessons. thx, unikittyAvatar Kalea/cosmic chakra. whichever u want to call me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Capture the Flag

**Hey guys. sorry i didnt update for a long time. i just didnt have very much time, and sorry if its too short! this came to me the other day at school when we were playing capture the flag in pe. i hate that game, but not in PJO!**

The wind rustled the tree's branches, mixing with the battle cries in the distance. The forest was on all sides, but a certain pair of sea green eyes had no loss of direction. Being on defense in the forest, which he didn't normally do, Percy felt a bit strange outside his comfort zone. He felt someone tickling him lightly on his back –where his vulnerable spot used to be. He shivered and gripped his sword tighter as he spun around to face Annabeth, who was on the other team for Capture-the-Flag, and the only other person who had known where his vulnerable spot was. But when he turned, there was no one there.

_Probably just a branch or something…_ Percy thought. Of course, the world just loved to prove him wrong.

He suddenly felt the cold metal of a knife against his throat, and Annabeth suddenly appeared in front of him, her Yankees cap in her free hand.

"Annabeth!" He chuckled nervously. After the Great Giant War ended, her baseball cap started working again, but unfortunately for everyone else, that meant that the daughter of Athena could sneak up on someone and take revenge for whatever they did to make her mad –which, for Travis and Connor, was a lot. Also, unfortunately for Percy, it meant that with her being seventeen, she could easily get him off guard by suddenly appearing in front of him with her breathtakingly beautiful self –not unlike now.

"Yo," Annabeth smirked. "I guess I got you again."

"Well, you always say that a girl needs to keep her boyfriend on his toes, right?" Percy offered a smile.

Annabeth shrugged. To Percy's surprise, instead of laughing in triumph, she sat down in front of a tree (hopefully not a dryad) and sighed.

"I'm so hate being on the opposite team," She looked up at him with stormy grey eyes, and Percy sat down next to her.

"Why? I thought you like beating me up." Percy joked and threw a random rock out into the distance.

"I dunno… I just feel… I guess I want to be able to sneak away with you and… have some time alone with you." Something in her mystical eyes told Percy that this was not the Annabeth that he knew; yet at the same time, she was exactly what he expected to be.

"So, what do you want to do, if we're not going to be playing Capture-the-Flag?" he asked.

Annabeth eyed him with a gleam in her eyes, sending shivers down Percy's spine. "Oh, we'll be playing." The way she said this made Percy want to run away, run home, and home to his mom and some blue cookies.

"We just won't be playing by the rules."

* * *

><p>*TIME SKIP*<p>

* * *

><p>A small gasp escaped from Percy's mouth as he felt Annabeth's hands playing with the hem of his shirt. They stopped kissing for a moment, and Annabeth began to lift his shirt away when a sudden loud cheer interrupted them from their kiss-fest.<p>

"We won!" someone yelled in the distance.

"Athena, Athena!" A chant started to rise in volume as more hoots joined in.

Annabeth turned back to Percy. "Well," she said. "Looks like _someone_ didn't do a good job guarding his team's flag."

Percy feigned innocence. "Who, me?"

"Mm-hmm. And it also looks like my plan worked –again." She stood and smiled wickedly. "Athena never fails."

Percy stood up too, but what she said made him stumble backwards. "Y-your plan? What plan?"

"The plan to distract you, of course." Annabeth rolled her eyes as though it were obvious. "I distract you from your job as a defender, my teammates take the flag, and we win."

"_What?_ I thought we weren't playing!"

Annabeth smirked. "We _were_ playing." She walked up to him and lightly traced his neck down to his collarbone. "We just weren't playing the usual way."

Percy felt her breath tickling his skin. "So… you tricked me?"

She sighed. "No, I didn't trick you; you're just a Seaweed Brain." Suddenly she began to skip away like nothing had ever happened.

_Girls,_ Percy thought. _I will_ never _understand them._

But then she turned back around abruptly, and with a sly smile on her face and the same gleam in her eyes as before, she said, "But hey. Let me sneak into your cabin tonight, okay?" She winked.

"We'll continue then."

**please review for this!**


	10. Chapter 10: Removal

**AAAAH! i didnt update this story for a long time...): &[+] *gift emoticon* my (late) Christmas present to everyone! im sorry i havent been posting any of your requests... i just suddenly have so many good ideas i ****_have_** **to write them down!  
>This is set during the Winter Solstice where they go to Olympus and meet the gods and stuff, after the war with Gaea.<strong>

**disclaimer: im not Rick Riordan**

"So, young demigods… which Olympian would you like to remove?" Zeus asked abruptly, interrupting Camp Half-Blood's meeting with the Council. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Othrys and Olympus, Zeus!" Hera exclaimed. "What in the world are you talking about?!"

"Oh, nothing," Zeus sighed. "Just talking about a crime I committed called _curious_."

People's heads turned this way and that, whispering to each other about the god's random question.

Suddenly, a hand raised up high.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Hades growled. "Spit it out. This isn't school, you know."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Percy, speak up."

The son of the sea god stepped to the front of the crowd, with Annabeth right behind him.

"Well," Percy replied, eyeing Zeus warily. "I –_we_ would like to answer your question, er, sir."

"Excellent," the god of the skies rumbled –literally.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other before Annabeth continued, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, do you mean _actually_ removing, or are you simply… asking?"

Thunder boomed outside. "Styx, Athena. She's your daughter, and _you_ are the goddess of wisdom. Doesn't she have any common sense? OF COURSE I'M JUST _ASKING!_" he roared.

"Father," Athena chided. "Don't be so–"

Zeus silenced her with a hand. **(A/N: Talk to the hand! Sorry, had to get that out.)** He turned back to Percy and Annabeth. "Now, answer the question."

Percy squeezed his girlfriend's hand behind their backs, and took a step forward. "We wanted to remove Hera at first, but..." Hera glared at him harshly before Annabeth stepped forward as well.

"Aphrodite." She said firmly. "We want to remove Aphrodite."

Several people shrieked (Aphrodite children), and others wailed (other Aphrodite children). The goddess herself looked absolutely horrified.

"My _darling!_" she exclaimed. "Me? Of all the Olympians, why me? I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love, for goodness sake!"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed as she glared. "If by that, you mean Akhlys, the goddess of misery!" People gasped at her defiance, but she ignored them. "Trust me, Percy and I have met her personally, and we know _exactly_ who she is. All you do is sit around and mess with people's lives. You break people's hearts for _fun_. My friend Reyna has _a heart that no demigod can heal_ because of _you!_"

Aphrodite placed a dramatic hand to her heart. "I'm improvising people's love lives. Really, I mean, just look at yourself! You and Percy have a great love life!" Athena scowled, and Percy's face turned red.

But instead of reacting like they did, Annabeth got on a roll. "_Seriously?_ You're kidding! A 'great love life' isn't anything like what we've experienced. After I told myself that we might actually like each other, you take the potential _Oracle_ and make her have a crush on him. I thought that Percy would leave me for some mortal girl! Then we start dating, but you –and Hera –take him away and make him disappear for a whole EIGHT MONTHS!"

Hera raised her eyebrows, as though she were deciding whether or not she should disintegrate her. Percy flinched at the daughter of Athena's anger, and others backed away a few steps, knowing that if Annabeth was mad, you do _not_ want to be nearby.

"Then," Annabeth continued. "We finally see each other again, but I was filled with worry because I thought that he might have found some other girl and forgotten about me." Percy tightened his grip on her hand. "Luckily, no. But out of the blue, I get sent on some stupid quest–" Athena gripped her throne. "–that separated us again, and you don't know just how much I struggled to get that stinking statue, not to mention how much Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge struggled to _bring_ _it back_ to Camp Half-Blood. And whatdya know? Percy and I fall into Tartarus. For stinking gods' sake, _Tartarus!_" Her eyes pierced anyone who dared to look at her, and this time, there wasn't even thunder.

Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder to comfort her, but apparently it didn't work.

"Other than Nico, we are the only demigods who ever survived through that place. Even you gods don't know what it's like –and you're _gods!_" Annabeth wrung her hands in frustration.

Silence fell over the Throne Room as Percy pulled her close. The silence broke after small sobs came from Annabeth, and Poseidon's scowl softened a bit; but Athena kept a stern face.

"Annabeth," the goddess whispered. "I know you suffered much; we all have. But this does not mean you have the right to whine–"

"Excuse me, um, ma'am," Percy tentatively interrupted. "Lady Athena, I understand that you expect lots of things from your daughter, but she… she went through a lot, in my opinion."

To everyone's surprise, instead of blasting him to bits, the wisdom goddess raised her eyebrows and nodded at him. "You may explain," she commanded.

"Well," Percy began. "When she was seven, she ran away from home because her family wasn't exactly… caring at the time. She had to fight monsters on her own until she found Luke and Thalia. Even then, though, the three of them had to fend for themselves since Grover hadn't found them yet. Later, Grover took them to Camp Half-Blood, but Annabeth saw Thalia, uh, _believed_ that she died. I think Annabeth… had…" his voice trailed off.

"I what?" Annabeth pressed, looking up at him with suspicious eyes.

"Um…" Percy's face colored, and a few demigods snickered.

"Spit it out."

"Fine! I think you had a crush on Luke!" Percy bit his lip, and quickly added, "Had! Not have. _Had_."

"I heard you the first time, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"_Ahem_," Athena cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Percy muttered. "Anyway… so when she found out that Luke had turned to Kronos's side–" he glanced quickly at Annabeth and rushed on. "–she had some… oh, what's the word…?"

"Frustration?" Annabeth suggested. "Anger issues? Problems? Or–"

"Same thing!" Percy exclaimed, causing several people to smirk. "Ugh, fine. _Difficulties_. And when we were at Mount St. Helens, she thought I might die, so she…" The two blushed crimson.

"Annabeth?" Athena asked suspiciously.

"Never mind that!" Percy squeaked. "Basically, she had to go through a lot of disappointment and frustration and anger and worry and–"

"Oh, spare me, sea spawn!" Athena rolled her eyes. "I get it: You think my daughter suffered and you care about her, correct?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't care!" Athena's sudden outburst shocked everyone, and the air was sucked away like a vacuum cleaner to dust. "Y-you are a _sea spawn!_ A child of _him!"_ She pointed a trembling finger at Poseidon.

"Me?" Poseidon asked innocently. "What's wrong with me?"

"_EVERYTHING!_" Athena shouted. People started backing away, and even the gods scooted further into their thrones.

"Mother–" Annabeth began.

Her response was an angry yell.

"Mom…"

More yelling.

Annabeth scowled and screamed, "_MOTHER!_ Enough, _please!"_ She said a big bad curse in Ancient Greek, and everyone looked shocked. Even Ares flinched.

The goddess shot daggers with her eyes at Poseidon and Percy, glowered at Annabeth, and slowly sank back into her seat. This time, silence froze everyone in their spots as they stared intently at mother and daughter.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Look, Mom. I know you and Poseidon have your grudges against each other, but during the war against Gaea… Percy and I… well, we ended your feud."

The sea god's eyebrows rose as Athena's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

The couple blushed, but Percy (being either brave or stupid) stepped up and turned to Aphrodite. "Um, Aphrodite, you being the goddess of love and all, could you–"

"Oh, so now you're asking for my help." Aphrodite crossed her arms and looked away. "I thought you wanted to get rid of me."

"Aphrodite, please." Poseidon rubbed the sides of his head. "Let my son finish." Aphrodite nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks, Dad." Percy smiled gratefully. "Aphrodite, could you please show them what happened when Piper, Annabeth, and I were at the Ancient Lands? You know… when we were under Athens and we found the place–"

"Yes, yes, okay!" Aphrodite sighed. "I know what…" her voice trailed off as she waved her hand in the air. A small screen-like object appeared, and it increased in size as the love goddess zoomed in with a tap. Although the screen was dark, you could tell it was on. Three figures could be seen, two girls and one boy. Two of the three people stood side by side, fingering something on the walls.

"Oh, my favorite moment of your love life!" Aphrodite sighed as several of her daughters shrieked.

_"This is the place," _one of the girls' voice said, clearly Annabeth_. "Percy, these are the trident marks of Poseidon."_

_"He must've been using his extra-extra-large trident,"_ they heard the image Percy reply. Poseidon snorted and Percy grinned sheepishly.

_"This is where he struck the earth,"_ image Annabeth continued. _"Where he made a saltwater spring appear when he had the contest with my mom to sponsor Athens."_

_"So this is where the rivalry started."_

_"Yeah…"_

Suddenly they were kissing, and Aphrodite, along with her children, squealed (except for Piper, who laughed). The other demigods snickered and laughed as well. All the gods and goddesses in the room, save Poseidon and Athena, ogled at the screen. Percy and Annabeth turned away, blushing a crazily dark shade of red.

Their parents, on the other hand, had their jaws dropped, eyes wide open, staring back and forth at the screen, their children, and each other.

_"The rivalry ends here,"_ image Percy muttered. _"I love you, Wise Girl."_ Gasps and "aaaww's" were added to the increased volume of fangirling shrieks.

A fierce hand swiped at the screen, destroying the image. Athena fumed. "You-you… I- she…!" she sputtered.

"I kissed her, okay?!" Percy whipped around at the goddess of wisdom, suddenly angry. "Is there something wrong with embracing the girl I love?"

Poseidon stood up. "Percy…" he warned.

But his son ignored him. "I don't care if you two have some dumb rivalry over some dumb piece of land." Thunder rumbled in Athena's favor. "I don't care if you disintegrate me. I don't care if you make me fight Ares again. Heck, I won't even care if you _send me back to Tartarus_." Once more, the room fell silent. Tears threatened to spill from Percy's eyes as he looked at his girlfriend's mother dead in the eyes. "I don't know and I don't care if what is happening to me right now is Aphrodite's doing, the Fates doing, or whoever! We ended that stupid feud that day and I don't want any of you to change that. I love your daughter." Annabeth now had tears in her eyes as well. "I will do anything to keep it that way, and I will do anything to keep her with me. Lady Hera, when you took me away to Lupa and the wolves and wiped my memory, you didn't take away Annabeth. I didn't forget about her because she isn't in my mind." He smiled lovingly at Annabeth, who had her hand over her mouth. He whispered, "She's in my heart. Not even the Fates can change that."

With that, they leaned in and kissed, closing out everyone and everything that was going on around them. Cheers came from the demigods, squeals from Aphrodite, Athena blinking with a loss of words, Poseidon smirking, and the rest of the Olympians chuckling.

* * *

><p>When they got back to camp, Annabeth asked, "Percy… did you mean it when you said that I was in your heart? That not even the Fates–"<p>

"Of course!" Percy cradled her face in his hands. "I meant every single word, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled. "As cheesy as you were back there, I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

Their lips met passionately once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!<em>**** I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND BECOME PSYCHIC! (not... but still!) i know, the ending kinda sucks, too cheesy, Percy's too cheesy and whatnot...**

**Happy Holidays, peoples!  
>thanks, Avatar Kalea<strong>


End file.
